<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Legend of Zelda Cartoon isn't as Bad as yall believe by Shotthroughttheheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880276">Why Legend of Zelda Cartoon isn't as Bad as yall believe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart'>Shotthroughttheheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda (Cartoon 1989)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Essays, The Legend of Zelda Cartoon isnt as bad, yall are just mean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a multi-paged essay, detailing the corresponding of each episode of the Legend of Zelda Cartoon (1989), the each chapter is literally a basic and detailed summary of what has happened in great detail. Each Chapter I will explain that Link (CL/Cartoon Link) does have character development!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Legend of Zelda Cartoon isn't as Bad as yall believe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[Legend of Zelda cartoon music is playing in the background]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hi, you must be wondering what I am doing? I'm positive that you're not, but nonetheless, I'm writing a whole essay about the Legend of Zelda cartoon where this version of Link actually has character development, smarter than he gives himself or others credit, and his journey. I'll discuss this in detail as the said episode is playing (as well anything to take note of any weaknesses, insecurities, ectra ectra).</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But let's start off with Pro's and Con's that most people who haven't watched the show would probably know from second hand knowledge!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pros:</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Link</span></li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Memes</span></li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Famous 'EXCUSE ME PRINCESS'</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cons:</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Whiny</span></li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Spoiled(?) and Rotten</span></li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Creepy behavior or Perverted behavior/quotes</span></li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Annoying voice and personality</span></li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Being tied with the CD-i Legend of Zelda games</span></li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a lot going for him, but it's a good start! So let's start with the first episode!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Episode 1: The Ringer</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately within the episode we see how 'spoiled and whiny' he is within the 2 minute mark.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"ACK (or YUCK) another beautiful day in the magical kingdom of Hyrule. Boring place, I used to roam the world fighting monsters and sleeping in mud, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hero's</span>
  </em>
  <span> life."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cartoon Link (or CL) says this with a snobbish attitude and hidden anger. Clearly missing the times of being outside rather than being tied down to one singular place. Also to add into this, the way Link got out of his bed, might be from either too much sleep or too little since he clearly groaned in annoyance whenever he woke up. (Or something he grown used to sleeping outside and in caves).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emphasis on "hero's life", which sheds some light into CL's history and his opinions on his new living conditions. Something he earned during his travels (since this is supposed to be Link in the NES Legend of Zelda or Zelda 1 and the occasional Zelda 2 references).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few sentences gives us some more lore that tells us some insight to CL's reasoning as to why he stays there.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now look at you, living in a castle, sleeping in a bed, aren't I sweet?! </span>
  <b>Yeah</b>
  <span>." When he said 'Yeah', it sounded like he either mocked/made fun of himself. Completely being not only being a dick to himself but also being a dick towards others possibly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to know </span>
  <b>
    <em>one</em>
  </b>
  <span> good reason as to why I even stay here. Okay… so there's one good reason-" [still snobbish voiced but less harsh and almost considering his choices up to this moment]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From this, it's concluded that having all these accommodations arranged has caused some unusual snark and sass. Maybe it's because he is around more people than he likes? Or is it something more? Well either way, how he portrays himself is clearly spoiled and snarky. Which is against what most people consider what a hero is and what it is defined as a hero. But this is definitely a motive as to why he stays there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However from this same episode, you get to see Cartoon Zelda (or CZ) who doesn't match the previous Princess in Zelda 1. In Zelda 1, Zelda has/had brown-ish, red-ish, or extremely dirty blond hair. But yet this cartoon version of Zelda has bright blond hair, though it could've been the fashion of that time and era. Additionally, in the episode you get to see the camera pan bottom up to Zelda as she is holding some weird mixed bird species.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is the start of CL's creepy comments (aka no filter) and such, immediately after the birds stop singing it's clear that CL whistled to CZ as she looks around, finally landing onto Link who is on the opposite side of the eye viewing range and tower she is staying in.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looking good Princess, especially from this angle!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearly creepy and so much more. Which sadly doesn't hold up well in this day and century. And this is where we meet Spryte, the fairy companion who follows CL and CZ wherever they go. But for now she isn't as important at this moment, but throughout the series she is always around to either ruins Link's fun or try to help Zelda and/or Link. But for now, Spryte is their friend, who helps Zelda put on a robe as Zelda is seen walking off in the background completely angry and is heard making a 'huffing' noise towards Cartoon Link's direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oops, I offended her royal prissiness (/prettiness)." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From this point, CL isn't helping himself by showing how rude he has been in this 3 minute mark. And within this same timeframe we get to meet one of the iconic monsters; Moblins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If I had to describe them, it would be a Pit Bull head with a human body but more muscular (like an American football player with all the protective gear excluding the helmet) and blue. They look the respective height considering how tall CL is. Additionally the Moblins are wearing a weird shirt/armor(?) mix, dull green pants, and golden bracelets. Not much for the enemy's apparel.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Although they do wear one singular noticeable piece of armor which is the shoulder pads, but that doesn't do anything if your chest is unprotected.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That when the Hero and Moblins begin their fight. There were three Moblins, two who were holding CL while the third tried to grab the Triforce of Wisdom (which is the room where CL sleeps and guards). However CL kicked with his legs towards one of the Moblins and then immediately threw the other Moblin (who had his hands) toward the third Moblin, who must not have weighed much for CL to throw the said Moblin over his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is an interesting note to take in. Not only did he kicked one off with enough force to hit where his bed is but to also throw the other one where the third moblin is. The 2nd Moblin is on the other side of the room (where the bed is) while the 1st and 3rd Moblins are in the middle (where the Triforce of Wisdom is). Not only showing some intelligence but also some incredible strength and athletics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the second Moblin hits CL's bed, knocking both his pillow and his trust sword towards CL. Using the pillow as a makeshift shield, which is interesting. Within the moment, one of enemies ran towards Link who dodged and smacked the enemy in the face yelling "Pillow Fight!". In this moment CL showed the ability to be creative with his "weapons".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the enemy knocked away, another rushed in with a bow staff, trying to hit CL but CL either dodged or blocking the hits. But when the Moblin gained enough attack momentum, it went for a powerful *almost* spin attack motion. But within the few frames, the Princess Zelda painting either Link had on hand or was placed in the room, the frame broke and the painting fell on top of the table. Between the frame where the painting fell and the frame where we get to see a close up on Link's face.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>We see him expressing anger which is something, not good but not bad. Definitely a motive to add in the small but growing list or atleast proving one of previously mentioned points.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After this Link immediately began to attack one of the moblins with the bow staff, another moblin drew out their sword, and the last one was stuck underneath Link's blanket (who did eventually freed themselves from the evil blanket in the end but was too late.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey it's been fun, but the other customers are getting impatient."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't sound as annoyed as he once was and actually sounded like he had some fun though it could be the joke/funny quip he gave. After it, the bow staffed moblin tried to hit Link once more but failed miserably. Link walked on the said bow staff on his tippy toes stuffing his temporary pillow shield on the said Moblin and jumped away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whether this is cartoon logic or not, the moblin who drew the sword continued to charge at its own, not stopping to see that Link is no longer there. As soon as the two moblins collided, the camera cut back to where the last moblin was and seeing the precision Link made. Jumping, landing on the wall, and then a second landing on the floor. Showing how athletic he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he has his feet touching and standing at his full height he held its sword out, blade pointing up (almost like Skyward Sword's holding but not one handed or angled above his head), there is this item pick up noise in the classic NES games instead of the 'dun dun dun'. It's weird to describe it, but it's interesting to say the least.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As the weird sound is over, the blade turns this pink/purple color, shooting the swords beams (which means he is at full hp) at all three moblins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell Ganon that if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants this Triforce, he'll have to get it himself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which this is interesting, because it could mean that not only have they done this long enough, but CL keeps sending pen pal messages to Ganon taunting him and chatting with him. It's not only incredibly funny but also an interesting idea. Another thing, one of the Moblins sounded like Link when it shouted/screamed, which is disturbing to even think of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, that's better. [Pauses] That's how I like to start the morning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This sentence gives me bragging/cocky energy which isn't off the nose. And on another note, when CL grabbing a bone bow from one of the moblins, he put it in his belt which acts like a magic pouch of holding. Which again explains some things. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once it was over, he hears someone knocking on his bedroom door, and within that moment (holding his sword close to his chest, readying for another attack) he calms down once he realizes it's Zelda. And then he goes back on his original behavior in the beginning of the episode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stating; "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! After saving the Triforce from evil the hero gets his reward."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which in and of itself, makes sense ingame logic. But in reality, not so much. Luckily we are not basing this off of reality, we are here reading this as to why I say the Legend of Zelda cartoon isn't as bad as it was said to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyways after he says these things, he opens the door, tries to go for a kiss but was immediately slapped or sucker-punched in the face judging from the sound. It doesn't sound like a slap but it doesn't look like a punch when Link pulls his head back and starts trying to lessen his pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he backs away from the door, we see Zelda glaring at Link stating; "Don't you ever whistle at me again."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly good for her but maybe don't slap him. As soon as he confirms to never whistle at her, she walks into Link's current battlefield-dirty room. With Zelda in the background poking at Link's lack of cleaning which isn't his fault since he did get attacked by Moblins in his own room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though I do question how soundproof are these walls? Could she not hear that he was being attacked, the sword shooting-lazer noise, or the Moblin scream? Within these moments we get the famous "Excuse me princess" line which you don't hear that often when watching the cartoon series.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyways, as soon as Link tells her about Moblin's attack in his own special way, she sounded a bit concerned over the safety of the Triforce. (Though she could also be concerned for the safety of Link's as well, although it was never stated nor expressed openly.)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts off with a truthful-lie. He does confirm that there was a moblin attack but he lied and said there was 15 moblin's armed to the teeth. Which as far as it shows, only two out of the three were armed, but it could be cartoon logic of one not showing their weapon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon we are deep in the rabbithole of half lies and half truths begins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Risking my life to save the Triforce and your Kingdom but I don't expect any reward. No sir. Just a smack in the face is enough for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I cannot explain to you how much I laughed at this, but this only furthers the point of motivation as well as a reason as to why he is there in the first place. But this isn't the end of the episode! Oh no, there is more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By that point Zelda goes on expressing how sorry she was and adds onto it on how mad she was (when he whistled at her). Which not only shows Zelda isn't always mean (which I have no idea if I will write a whole essay on Cartoon Zelda as a character or not) as she will know when she does something wrong and will apologize for it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>However we get this little tid-bit of information about these attacks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is the third attack by Ganon this month. We'll have to be on our guard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is not only useful but I also have some questions. If this is the third attack, then what have they done to lessen these attacks? Have they searched every nook and cranny to find these spots?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But nonetheless, as soon as Link questions 'we', Zelda immediately explains to him why he must stay in that exact room to protect the Triforce of Wisdom and that she has to run a Magician contest. Which is something?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is the actual plot for the first episode, which I'm not that surprised since this is my third time watching this and reading the plot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Zelda not only leaves Link who is angrily screaming? It cuts over to Ganon who looks dorky but definitely dark looking. When Ganon speaks its sounds like you have three separate voices saying the same thing but in different squeaky ways. From these few frames, Ganon clearly knows how to wield the magic he has as he wasted it teleporting in three different spots in the same freaking room.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Now I want to say this, Ganon as a villain, sure. Ganon as a boss, hell no. The moment the Moblin's tell him they are sorry, he immediately electrocutes them to explode in an evil jar full of red~ish clouds that change to purple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearly a dick and then once his minions disappeared, he teleports himself on the other side of the room. Which again is wasted magic and he could've instead ran or walked evilly to his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he speaks it's just so weird, not in a bad way but definitely not in a good way either. His lines aren't that bad, it's something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Obviously if I want the Triforce of Wisdom. I'm going to have to get it myself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Which is glad he took Link's words into consideration, since he literally sent a voicemail to Ganon. And immediately </span><span>wasted</span> <span>his</span><span> magic further by teleporting in the center of the room, floating. Just sitting there floating like a stupid being he is.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is a contest of amature magicians in Hyrule today. I shall enter that contest."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>How fast does word spread in this world? Did they plan this several days before the event or was this completely random? I will give them the benefit of the doubt and assume they planned this several days hince why Ganon knows of this contest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But here's where I have no idea how it works. Because within those small moments, the Triforce of Power speaks, which sounds like something from a Sham-Wow commercial but 80's and deeper voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you're no amature. You're a pro."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Literally, I cannot tell you how deeply serious this was stated from the episode. But don't worry we still have the Triforce of Wisdom! But for now let's focus on the Triforce of Power. Both of the Triforces are flipped upside down which brings into the question of why? Is it because Zelda 1 and 2 are the downfall timeline? Or is it because of the animators choice when designing the whole series?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, Ganon freaking pulls the anime like eyes but less glowly effect and just says; </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My teleportation powers are limited in the upper world. I'll have to travel in style."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently this version of Ganon knows what style is and where to achieve it, even though I doubt it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within some moments, he starts doing some DBZ magic power pulling energy and just summons his chariot of Stalfos who were dressed in robes as much as Ganon was. Which is a smart move for them, but good grief.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But one thing I will give Ganon credit is his music. The man knows how to give a musical entrance, even if it was magically teleported in there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the camera pans away from Ganon and his four skeleton walkers, we get a beautiful scene and a good look at Hyrule Castle, which I silently can appreciate it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the moment we got to see a clearer view of the Castle, I realized how much I despise it. It's not only open for enemies to get inside easier but good grief is it so freaking stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It continues to zoom in until we see a man juggling and a line which leads off to the side.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>By that point, we get a close up to some man that looks like the classic Merlin in Disney or a classic d&amp;d old wizard. I don't exactly see the point of this contest? Is Zelda getting their names down and addresses down in case if they are no longer amateur wizards/witches? Like what's the point? Are you going to knock on their door and force them to join your army of wizardry?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, we see Merlin 2.0 holding a potted tomato plant. And with a wave of his hand, he makes the tomato grow and grow until it pops like a balloon, splattering everywhere including on the Princess. And no, don't take it out of context.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if that wasn't enough we get to hear Ganon's voice acting, which is a lot higher pitched than his normal voice, laughing in the background as Zelda demands to know who laughed at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The line of wizards began to split apart, showing us a pretty good view before being covered up by the disguised Stalafo's. Immediately, Ganon holds his hand out and states; </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'My name isn't important. I merely wish to enter this contest.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which he is doing a good job making sure they can't tell who he is, even as a stupidly way to enter the palace. (And summons a bird who sings, because clearly he is an amateur wizard who can summon a small little bird, oh yes we must go on.) Eventually everyone is at ease, Zelda still sits in her chair, though she looks unamused by this, though it could be from the angle and the way she was drawn.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately we see another small thin wizard, who looks sickly but the camera cuts to Ganon who cups his hands around the bird who becomes another classic monster! Keese!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now here's the weird part, Ganon who turned this once beautiful bird into a Keese whispered/speaks to it in his normal voice, while still being out in the open where everyone can hear him and see this bat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quickly fly to the tower and tell me if anyone guards the Triforce of Wisdom."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another thing, Ganon, I don't know if you know, but there's a lot of towers. From one angle of the castle there are a total of 9 freaking towers, there was probably more in other screenshots. But nonetheless, there are so many, unless his freaking pen pal somehow gave him the location of the Triforce or the amount of times he attacked this place (aka 3 times in that month, thanks Zelda) he knows the location of the Triforce of Wisdom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now here's my favorite lil scene. On youtube, you can find this one scene on 9:21 to 9:28. Let me explain, Ganon sends this one bat to fly towards the towers, coming up with this brilliant nat20 sneak and animal handling move, and you can hear the tense music. Showing not only how dangerous this one individual is, but also showing how freaking insane he is to do this without being caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the moment he turns his head away from the bat, we have a music change, sounding happy and the expression Ganon gives is such a mood. The squinting eyes as he begins to listen to the actual conversation at hand, which states;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is my best spell, your highness. It removes the stinky-ness from my dirty socks."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Which I can agree that this whole episode may as well be a podcast of DND but 'Let's see if we can make a whole series of this!'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But back to the episode, as it cuts away from the contest, we hear CL sigh longingly (?), disappointedly (?), I don't know??? But it's a sigh!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it immediately dropped this lovely conversation!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"C.L.: You're a girl, Spryte, how do I get Zelda to pay more attention to me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spryte: Who cares! She's a snot, you should stick with me!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>C.L.: Spryte, you're only 3 inches high!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spryte: What, you don't like short girls?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Which I have lost my soul and my air. Because what were they thinking? For those that don't follow the inches, here it is in cm, 7.62 centimeters. Soon enough the Keese goes back down away from screen and we are immediately pulled away from whatever the heck was going on, but this only again proves CL's motives, which goodness gracious, this is going to be a long day.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It cuts us back to see Zelda holding her hand out as the wizard hand's summons a lizard. Ganon, who is in the background of all of this, looks in pain and losing his brain cells over that contest. His ego must be hurting. Now I don't know why they have to give almost every single individual a voice, but they did for the Keese and the Triforce of Power. The Keese's tell's Ganon about Link guarding the Triforce of Wisdom, but never says anything about the fairy.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ganon, who must've been silent for a few minutes, growls a happy tune of "Oh really??!" And it brings the camera to see in Ganon's eye which is a completely odd choice. But a choice nonetheless, seeing through the eye, we see Zelda, a guard, a lizard, and the two wizards (Merlin 2.0 and the said wizard who summoned the lizard).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling a Palpatine lightning magic on the lizard, which slowly turns into a dragon. Oh right, this is d&amp;d! Why wouldn't there be dragons! Plus dragons are an iconic monster in the LoZ world! So another classic monster!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It panels out, showing us not only Zelda but also the guard who freaking ran away, not trying to defend the Princess or take her away to safety. Is there a quota for how many times a guard can fight? Or do they just hope for Link to appear and fight this monster?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Do they have a betting pool in the guard's room? A tally mark for the amount of bullshit this happens?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it's perfect timing! As the dragon head 'attacks' CZ, she screams which then cues CL to realize that CZ is in danger. And like any hero, he abandons his post and actually does what the guard's couldn't.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And here comes another crazy strategy from CL! So his plan seems to be, jump off the window, grab the rope, cut it, and use it to get to the Dragon and save Zelda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Does he do it? Yes, clearly freaking Nat20'ed his way. And you can hear the classic Zelda 1 theme playing but more nicer and less pixelated!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tarzan-ing his way to the Dragon, reaching the highest he could, back-flipping mid air, landing on his feet, jumping &amp; front-flipping on the dragon's head, and then a duck &amp; roll  on the ground (pulling out his magic shield)! If Deadpool taught me anything, landing on your feet and knees are terrible, and really Link should be feeling the pain from that alone!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the dragon blows more flames on the shield, it slowly pushes CL closer and closer to the flower pot, which is somehow not catching on fire?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't get a clear zap!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Which we then see CZ who baby crawls to the nearest stand and grabs a plate filled with walnuts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Link, get ready!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she throws the metal-silver plate as CL begins shooting the plate 3 times, each hitting the Dragon, shrinking it further and further until it is back to its normal size!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is also another interesting moment for CL and CZ. Both show some amazing team work, clearly showing that Zelda can think creatively and outside the box which is an amazing quality!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even though the victory is short lived, Zelda storms up to Link demanding why he is even here. Which Link replies with "Nothing much, just heroically saving your life. Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which Zelda reminds him how he is supposed to watch over the Triforce of Wisdom. CL immediately bats with the famous Excuse me Princess line, which his expression is a little bit more angered and clearly unamused by Zelda.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And without a second to spare having their little argument, Spryte screams in the background. The frame is cut back to the room where we see the Triforce of Wisdom and Spryte dashing around it, facing Ganon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ganon tries to take the Triforce, Spryte immediately places herself between him and the Triforce, saying "No, no you can't!" </span>
  <span>And I can only hear that one reply of 'Yes, yes I can'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ganon: Go away you pesky insect.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And then pulls an incredible move of flicking Spryte away as if she is an eye burger. Spryte who hits the wall and passes out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ganon, who now wields the Triforce of Wisdom wasn't expecting what he was going to hear and honestly even after watching this on repeat, I too forgot the Triforce pieces could speak. Again bring back on why they need to give every creature a voice that doesn't need it, but I still enjoy this scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Ganon finish his villainy cheer, the Triforce of Wisdom spills some tea/speaks some wisdom to Ganon, stating;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Evil is the path you choose, but evildoers will always lose." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which I too had to wipe away a tear from this, because goodness gracious, I love this. Ganon comes back around saying, "Silence!" Who immediately jumps out of the window, landing on his chariot, exposing himself and his men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CZ, CL, and Merlin 2.0 were standing around as Ganon began to make his escape, which neither Link tries to use his sword-lazer (must've rolled bad) nor Zelda or any other guards to stop Ganon. But Zelda comes up with a plan, grabbing the walnut, placing it in a cracked floor, and telling Merlin 2.0 to use his growing spell on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the plant grows, she immediately lassos it, pulling it towards her as it grows, and then tie-ing it up on the small square block she eventually stands on. She then tells CL to follow her, which I don't know if the animators forgot to edit CL's mouth to move or not, but either way is another one of my favorite scenes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as she tells him to follow he thinks/speaks "My kinda girl!" then immediately follows her directions, sitting on the giant plant, he says outloud "Completely crazy!". Once the rope was cut, they went soaring over the castle wall and about maybe less than 3/4th of the walk-way but definitely long enough that they surpassed Ganon.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda and Link are now up above and have no way of getting down. Or so we think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is they didn't have a way down. They literally landed in the trees and used the tree branches to catch their fall. As soon as Link lands first Zelda immediately falls as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This dumbnutted-brain man immediately says, "Ta-da! I saved you! Kiss me!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which [sighs] … but that isn't the end just yet. No, as soon as Zelda points out Ganon, we see him saying "Faster, faster, we must seek an entrance to the underworld. It's just up ahead!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as this clicks in, Link immediately pulls this sword out and shoots one lazer at one of the Skeletons. Causing the chariot to crash, the Triforce of Wisdom to be thrown backwards, and his last remaining skeletons on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hero and Heroine stand tall against the three skeletons, which Link jokes about it before he gives Zelda a bone bow. As soon as the ground rumbled, Zelda turned and noticed four Skeletons, making Link pull a 'what the heck' move. And I say this lightly, because as soon as he sees the other Skeletons, he unbuckles his belt and tells Zelda "Back to back, Princess, fast!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now before we head any further, Link trusts her with a bow and then comes up with a plan to make sure they both can take out about equal amounts of Skeletons. Now this is another moment that shows Link's intelligence and fast thinking! Both are clearly good at what they do, but I do wonder how did Link know that Princess Zelda is good with a bow? In Zelda 1 and 2 she never wielded a weapon! So how does Link trust her to know how to wield one? Was she trained by Link himself or by someone else?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way we move on. We get this epic animation of Zelda kicking one of the Skeletons while Link blocks the bo staff. Zelda then uses the bow and fires an arrow, instantly killing/teleporting the dead Skeleton back into Ganon jar. Zelda then kicks another Skeleton as Link forces one of the Skeleton's to back away and then immediately two Skeletons tried to overpower him. But failed as Link (showing strength) throws them up in the air and immediately uses his own laser to kill them as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda still keeps kicking, which works incredibly well, and we see Ganon in the background holding the Triforce of Wisdom, not running away or fleeing to the underworld. No he's just standing there, criticizing the Skeleton who was kicked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No you imbecil! Get them like this!" And then proceeds to show off his boxing ring skills while this one Skeleton is just sitting there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But we get another clear view of Zelda and Link back to back, Zelda claims that the three Skeletons got her, which Link turns back to see Ganon throwing a spiky bomb at them. But CL being CL, he falls forward, forcing Zelda up as the other three Skeletons are being held up in mid air. As soon as the Spiky Bomb touches them, all three Skeleton's are killed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda then aims her bow and makes a good shot at Ganon's hand. Forcing him to drop the Triforce of Wisdom and lighting his cloak on fire. 10/10 rating!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the last Skeleton who was near Ganon, pulls out another Spiky Bomb, and then we get this line from Zelda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Link, a bomb! And I'm out of zap </span>
</p><p>
  <span>bolts!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's apparently a limit in the zap bolt ammo. Then Link gets back on his two feet, blocking the ticking bomb, and shooting his laser once more killing the Skeleton. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ganon is then seen to grab the Wisdom, stating, "But I have the Triforce, you have lost. Hyrule is mine!" But that isn't the last, because as soon as Ganon starts running, the bomb is shown and Link pulls a baseball batter move, swinging his sword, he knocks the bomb over Ganon's underworld cave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ganon's cave explodes and the Triforce of Wisdom is back in their hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ta-da, the Triforce! Saved the kingdom again, Princess! Not bad ey!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got lucky, now get this belt off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which then goes to this scene where Link is asking for a kiss and when Zelda says no. He immediately pulls the 'we stay like this' card, which god… She finally agrees stating that he does deserve some kind of reward. But was immediately interrupted by Spryte who used magic to fix the belt, which we actually get in this one scene where CZ and CL are sitting close, CL looks grumpy, CZ is laughing, and Spryte is shrugging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But similar to the CD-i games, Spryte moves far too close into the camera, somehow getting more detailed and then just stops in one frame where it is a little uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before the episode ends, we get to see Ganon in his jar along with his skeleton army, stating, "wait until I get out of here Zelda and Link! You'll pay for this!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that is the end of the episode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plot was meh, definitely hilarious if you don't criticize every single detail and just enjoy it as a d&amp;d podcast full of people who are either drunk or only know a small amount of LoZ history!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Should you watch this series?</b>
  <span> Yes! Watch it with a friend as well!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cartoon Link proves that he definitely has another reason why he bothered staying in the castle! Definitely smart in creative combat style and problem solving! Though he lacks the wisdom and filter to choose his words carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this also gives us a bit of understanding towards this "Hero", whether you consider him one or not! Now I do not care if this is canon or not, this show is an interesting one if you can spot all the moments where Link shows to have some intelligence or knowing how to defeat them much like he does in his games.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes he has random moments where it's just weird or wrong, but he is an interesting character and has shown some minor character development. But if you watch further and further into the series, you will see moments where he does grow and learn, showing that he can have a good character development if you can spot them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For those that say this cartoon is bad, it really isn't. It holds well in animation style, it flows rather well, almost as smooth as any other 80's/90's cartoons. Its voice acting isn't great but it's better than some animated trailers, better than most tv shows and movies. Cartoon Legend of Zelda has some okay dialogue, it's better than some of the CD-i movement and voice acting and definitely better than its art as well.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cartoon Legend of Zelda is actually a good series</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>